Lo que no quieren ver
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Oliver cree no tener oportunidad con Barry
1. Chapter 1

Este es un one-shot, si quieren una segunda parte me dicen y veo si hay alguna idea, porque el final no es del todo cerrado. Espero les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Siente cómo su garganta se cierra y contiene la respiración mientras sus ojos se humedecen. Lo irónico es que debió ser más rápido, ser más rápido con el hombre más veloz del mundo.

¿Habría tenido posibilidad? Siente una mano enlazandose con la suya y apretando reconfortante.

-Calma-murmura Felicity con suavidad.

Habían ingresado recién a Jitters, necesitaban la ayuda de Flash y por ello lo buscaban en el lugar donde Joe dijo que estaría, ya que no contestó su teléfono cuando lo llamaron. Ellos habían llegado en uno de los lujosos autos de Oliver, quien tenía puesta su chaqueta de cuero café con una camisa blanca junto con unos jeans gastados y zapatos cafés a juego. Mientras Felicity tenía sus zapatos de tacón azules junto con un traje ajustado de igual color. Su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta. Hermosa a ojos de todos, menos a los del arquero.

-No nos han…-su voz suena rasposa luego de haber contenido el llanto. Sabe que pueden irse de ahí, porque Barry aún no los había visto.

-Venimos por un café. Vamos a pedir y si no nos ve nos vamos sin más. Pero vinimos con una misión Oliver y eso es primero, por sobre lo que te moleste que Barry esté acompañado-dijo comprensiva y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, aunque el ojiazul no la miraba a ella.

-Ok-dijo caminando al mesón para ordenar sus bebidas. Las pagó y a los minutos se sentaron frente a frente. Estuvieron en un insoportable silencio por varios minutos, hasta que la rubia lo quebró.

-Sé cómo te sientes. Pero no sabemos si…

-Es evidente que Barry sale con esa…-susurró Oliver sin despegar su vista de la mesa donde estaba el héroe junto a alguien más.

-Patty Spivot-dijo la rubia-ese es su nombre y es una compañera de trabajo de él.

-Claro. Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando no eres tu la que sufre- dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con su taza de café.

-Hey-dijo cogiendo su mano a través de la mesa-si él es feliz con ella…-murmuró con voz comprensiva e intentando calmarlo.

-No debo interferir-susurró comprensivo-ya lo sé. Ya lo dijiste varias veces-dijo con desilusión. Se sumieron nuevamente en un cómodo silencio.

-¡Oliver¡ ¡Felicity! -escucharon la voz del forense y el rubio sólo suspiró mientras su compañera no soltaba su mano. No lo miraron por unos segundos, pero fue la rubia quien ayudó al arquero con toda esa presión que insistía en llevar sobre sus hombros, ya que no le decía al velocista lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por él hace varios meses.

-Ven-dijo con cautela y viendo como el arquero se paraba junto a ella.

-Aún puedo irme. Tu entregale esto-dijo sacando el sobre de su chaqueta, pero en ese momento vio que Barry estaba delante de ellos.

-Chicos no tenía idea de que estuvieran en la ciudad. No sabía…-decía el forense, quien tenía una camisa a cuadros de colores rojo y negro con unos jeans gastados y zapatillas rojas. Se veía nervioso.

-Hola Barry-dijo Felicity con una sonrisa e intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Toma-dijo Oliver entregando el sobre-entregado. Ahora nos vamos-dijo cortante y sin cruzar miradas con el castaño, intentó dar media vuelta, pero la rubia lo detuvo. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, mientras Barry abría el sobre y se dio cuenta que eso no era bueno verlo allí. Luego de unos segundos enfocó su mirada nuevamente en la pareja.

-Chicos quería presentarles a…-decía Barry nervioso y jugando con el sobre blanco en sus manos. Miró hacía la mesa en la que había estado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y esperó por unos segundos a que la persona llegará a su lado- ella es…-intentó hablar, pero la presencia del arquero lo ponía nervioso.

-Hola-saludó la policía-Patty Spivot-dijo dándoles la mano a Oliver y Felicity, quienes no se sorprendieron mayormente con el gesto-sé mucho de ustedes por todo lo que Barry me ha contado-decía con una gran sonrisa y estando lado a lado con el forense. Mientras Oliver quería estrangular al velocista ¿le había contado de su identidad secreta?-sé su secreto y está bien guardado conmigo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras el arquero empuñaba sus manos y miraba furioso a su colega.

-¿Qué secreto?-dijo la ingeniera alzando una ceja y comenzando a molestarse, no quería arruinarlo confirmando que sí había un secreto.

-Que ustedes son pareja-susurró la rubia y tanto Barry como Oliver y Felicity suspiraron tranquilos. Eso cambiaba las cosas y la informática estaba dispuesta a usarlo en favor de su amigo.

-¡Oh! No Patty ellos…-iba a negar el velocista. Pero la joven Smoak se le adelantó.

-No lo llevamos en secreto ya-dijo acercándose al arquero y sosteniendo su mano-¿ustedes hace cuanto son pareja?-dijo Felicity notando como la tristeza abordaba la mirada del forense y con eso le quedaba claro que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Barry sentía algo por Oliver, no por nada trataba de llamar su atención y se ponía tan nervioso cuando el rubio estaba cerca.

-No lo somos. Sólo amigos y compañeros de trabajo-decía la rubia con una sonrisa-fue un gusto. Debo irme-dijo despidiéndose de todos y marchándose con rapidez.

-Un gusto-dijo Oliver con su mejor sonrisa luciendo notablemente aliviado y volviendo a mirar directamente a Barry.

-Así que son novios…-susurró Barry sin levantar la mirada de las manos entrelazadas de sus amigos. Y sintiendo como algo frío se expandía desde su pecho al resto de su cuerpo.

-Las apariencias engañan Barry-dijo Felicity con una sonrisa y soltando a Oliver, pero al instante supo que el castaño no la escuchó y que creía algo que no era.

-Bueno. Vinimos porque necesitamos que analicen eso-dijo el millonario apuntando al sobre que aún descansaba en las manos del forense.

-Se lo pediré a Cisco-susurró-les aviso si tengo novedad-luego salió de la cafetería sin despedirse y vieron como los rayos se alejaban del sitio.

-Creo que quedó desconcertado con esto-dijo la rubia con una mueca y refiriéndose a ellos mismos.

-Algo me dice que puede estar enamorado de ti-dijo el arquero mirando por donde se fue el velocista.

-Sigue engañandote así y no llegarás muy lejos, Oliver-dijo Felicity palmeando uno de sus hombros y preguntándose en qué momento sus amigos se volvieron tan ciegos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud122: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, aquí va la segunda parte de este fanfic.

¡Sé que están dando la nueva temporada de Flash justo en este momento! Y espero lo disfruten, yo espero poder verlo pronto, así como el de Arrow.

Espero les guste lo que sigue.

Gracias por leer!

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Se sentía molesto. Herido. Todo porque él se hacía ilusiones con Oliver y resultaba que el arquero está de novio con Felicity, su amiga. No puede evitar enojarse, porque ¿en qué momento fijó su atención en su socio? Siendo que estuvo enamorado de Iris y después de Patty. Incluso podía asegurar que no era gay. Pero no sabía qué hacer con unos nuevos sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos.

-Cisco-dijo en cuanto entró en laboratorios STAR-por favor analiza esto-dijo entregando el sobre al latino. Pero lo soltó de inmediato porque sentía que le quemaba.

-¿Qué es eso?-susurró Caitlin acercándose al sobre que se deshacía en el suelo.

-Me lo entregó Oliver. Necesita que lo analicemos.

-Barry tu camisa-dijo el latino viendo como era desintegrada lentamente por el material que sin querer llevó unos segundos entre su ropa.

-Esperemos que no se coma el piso del laboratorio-susurró Barry viendo como un pequeño metal quedaba al descubierto y tenía forma de gota.

-Lindos abdominales Barry-dijo Felicity ingresando con Oliver, quien deleitó su mirada con la ausencia de ropa del velocista.

-Lo siento-dijo caminando a otro cuarto y poniéndose una sudadera de los laboratorios.

-No te preocupes, esto es nada-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Felicity cállate-dijo el rubio con una mueca.

-Pero si fue divertido, Olie-dijo casi riendo.

-Qué cosa fue…

-Un nuevo villano lanzó ese material en forma de lluvia cuando peleaba con Oliver. Como habrán visto la ropa común no puede con él. Por lo que su traje se deshizo. Incluido el antifaz-dijo viendo el fuerte sonrojo del millonario.

-Volví al refugio sólo con mi arco y flechas. Creo que su material es inmune a eso-dijo apuntando el metal.

-¿Desnudo?-susurró Barry imaginando al arquero desnudo sobre su motocicleta. Realmente algo que le habría gustado ver. Pero su ilusión duró un par de segundos porque Caitlin chasqueo sus dedos delante de él para traerlo a la realidad-lo siento-dijo sonrojado.

-Chicos con qué voy a analizar esto sin que se consuman las cosas del laboratorio-decía Cisco alterado, ya que con lo que tratará de tomar el metal se disolvia en sus manos.

-Podríamos saber de qué material es tu arco-sugirió Caitlin. A lo que sólo recibió una dura mirada por parte de Oliver.

-O podrían crear una sustancia regenerativa en base a las células de Flash y revestir los materiales para que no se desintegren. Ya que el cuerpo de Barry no presenta daños o heridas al contacto-dijo la rubia intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Yo quedé con algunas cicatrices…-susurró Oliver mirando a otro lado.

-Y ahora está maquillado-reveló Felicity con una sonrisa.

-Felicity-dijo en un gruñido el arquero. Pero toda réplica quedó apagada porque Barry se le había acercado y estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Ver para creer-susurró pasando su pulgar suavemente por la mejilla del millonario, en una caricia lenta. Tanto Caitlin como Felicity contuvieron la respiración. Mientras Cisco no le tomaba importancia y Oliver cerraba sus ojos.

A cada pasada del pulgar del velocista se fue borrando la base que Felicity le había puesto esa mañana, luego de unos segundos la piel blanca hizo su aparición en la mejilla izquierda de Oliver.

-Son muy leves las marcas-murmuró acomodando su mano en la mejilla del arquero, quien sonrió y mantuvo su mirada en el rostro del velocista.

-No duelen-murmuró el joven Queen y sólo podía ver la sonrisa de Barry. Mientras el velocista no despegaba su mirada de él.

Estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que escucharon un carraspeo viniendo de la entrada. Miraron hacia el lugar y vieron a Joe de brazos cruzados y se separaron de inmediato.

-¿Interrumpo?-dijo mirando al arquero con ganas de clavar una flecha en su cabeza.

-No. Oliver y Felicity nos trajeron un arma que desintegra todo tipo de materiales y al contacto con la piel deja marcas como las de Oliver-murmuró quedamente Barry.

-Barry tenemos que hablar, ahora-dijo el detective serio y molesto.

-Está bien-respondió el castaño saliendo de ahí con él.

-¿Por qué estará molesto Joe?-dijo Cisco sin entender la actitud del detective.

-Mejor concentrémonos en eso-susurró Caitlin dando por zanjado el tema y apuntando el extraño material traído por el vigilante de Starling City.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud122: ahora viene la tercera parte y finalizaremos con un cuarto capítulo... Joe interfiere en el mejor momento... pero ya volverá a aparecer en el próximo capítulo, por ahora lo dejamos tranquilo ¡muchas gracias por comentar y leer!

Taisha StarkTaisho: muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Sí! Joe aparece, aunque a decir verdad no será su única intervención para desgracia de Barry y Oliver, sobre todo este último. Pero esto no se verá en este capítulo. En cuanto a Cisco, prefiero dejarlo que no se entera de nada, aun no sé abordar su personalidad y por lo mismo no apareció el Dr. Wells... pero ya pronto pueden aparecer en algún fic, espero te guste lo que sigue!

Este capítulo es algo más cercano al Olarry o Boliver... qué nombre le dan a esta pareja? Espero les guste este capítulo tanto como me gustó escribirlo.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Lo resolvieron, como todo lo que hacían. Lograron derrotar al villano de turno y ahora tenía un nuevo traje y antifaz de un material liviano y resistente a todo, incluyendo el ácido y ese extraño material con el que lo habían atacado.

Todo resuelto, en cuanto a su labor de héroe, pero su vida personal como Oliver Queen era otra cosa. No había ido de nuevo a Central City y mucho menos salido de su casa en la última semana ¿razones? Trabajo y más trabajo, de hecho para avanzar más no había dormido la última noche y eso le pasaba factura en este momento.

-Trata de dormir un par de horas. Ya podrás terminar esos papeles-decía Felicity, quien le exigiera terminar ese papeleo hace una semana porque tenían que presentarlo a un comité en dos días.

-No hay tiempo y ya casi termino-dijo llenando y firmando otros documentos. El cansancio era visible en su rostro.

-Te recuerdo que mañana es el cumpleaños de Thea-dijo esperando la reacción del rubio, quien parecía muy despistado en los últimos días.

-Ok-Dijo medio escuchandola y reaccionando a los segundos-pero si su cumpleaños es el 21 de enero.

-Hoy es 20, recuerda que hace unas semanas cambiamos de año-corroboró lo dicho por la rubia en su teléfono y sintió como se le iba el alma del cuerpo. Si no tenía un regalo digno para su hermana en la mañana era hombre muerto.

-¿Y la fiesta?-dijo pálido y sintiendo como se hundía en su silla. Los papeles habían dejado de importar.

-La organice y está todo listo según pidió Thea. Sólo falta tu regalo, el que dijiste la sorprendería y bla bla-dijo sabiendo que su amigo no tenía regalo y pasaban de las 11 de la noche.

-No tengo regalo-dijo cubriendo su rostro y apoyando los codos en el escritorio-soy el peor hermano-murmuró dentro de todo lo que se odiaba en ese momento.

-Ambos sabemos quien puede ayudarte-dijo la mujer con su mejor sonrisa.

-Barry…-murmuró tomando su teléfono y olvidando la hora que era. Marcó y luego de unos segundos le contestaron.

-Hola-dijo sin reparar en quién era.

-Hola Barry-dijo Oliver olvidando por un momento para qué lo llamaba.

-Olie-dijo con la voz levemente enronquecida y el arquero se preguntó cómo sería despertar junto a él y si estaría desnudo justo en ese momento en el que hablaban. Porque tal vez el velocista estaba más cómodo sin ropa. Por estar imaginando dejó de hablar por un minuto y Felicity golpeó su brazo para que se centrará en la llamada.

-¿Olie?-escucho la voz de Barry algo más despierto-¿necesitas algo?

-A ti-dijo por impulso y sintió cómo se sonrojó de golpe y el silencio inundó la línea-no tengo el regalo de Thea y por la hora imposible comprar algo.

-Tengo mi regalo para Thea y tenía un plan B pero demorare un par de horas-dijo con suavidad y nervioso al estar hablando con el rubio.

-Perfecto-susurró algo más aliviado.

-Lo dejaré andando ahora y en la mañana estará listo y te lo llevaré.

-¡Te necesito aquí!-dijo abruptamente y haciendo reír a Felicity-es decir, sería mejor si vienes para acá y te quedas. Así estarás de los primeros.

-En media hora estaré ahí-susurró algo emocionado.

-Te espero-susurró colgando la llamada y escuchando los gritos de emoción de la rubia.

-Como no me gusta ser mal tercio me voy a casa-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio para quitarle los papeles y marcharse de ahí- por cierto, avísame si hay avances con Barry.

-Si te avisaré-dijo levantándose de la silla y estirándose.

-Y si hay avance con el regalo también me avisas- dijo guiñandole un ojo y marchándose de ahí definitivamente.

* * *

No se suponía que pasara eso. No era normal estar en medio de su habitación con su cama como trinchera y tener el arco y flechas apuntando a una masa viscosa mientras Barry tenía una mano en su muslo y acariciaba inconscientemente, ya que estaba preparado para correr en cuanto el arquero le dijera.

¿Qué había pasado? Sencillo. El regalo que fabricaba Allen se había salido de control y ahora los atacaba. Sólo tenían que noquear a ese monstruo y lograrían embotellarlo en una delicada joya que iría en una cadena como colgante. El regalo perfecto. Pero eran las tres de la mañana, estaba cansado y Barry lo volvía loco con su cercanía.

-Se acabó-dijo disparando y dándole a la masa viscosa de color púrpura. A los segundos el forense lo embotellaba y respiraba cansado.

-Al fin-susurró Barry dejando el objeto sobre el escritorio mientras Oliver devolvía la cama a su posición y dejaba su arco a un lado. Ambos se acostaron en la gran cama, lado a lado y mirándose directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- murmuró Oliver acariciando la mejilla del velocista, quien cerró los ojos y sintió el suave contacto del rubio.

-De nada-dijo suave y acercando su cuerpo un poco más al del arquero-¿podemos dormir?-preguntó, pero el millonario ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo. Lo miró por unos segundos y se atrevió a enlazar su mano izquierda con la derecha del rubio-buenas noches Olie.

* * *

Su teléfono sonaba con insistencia y él no quería moverse de la posición cómoda que había adquirido su cuerpo enlazando sus piernas entre las del velocista y atrayéndolo a su pecho en un abrazo. Eso debió ocurrir mientras dormían.

Se sentía todo tan bien así que no se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a acariciar el rostro del castaño y acercó su rostro al de él. Después de todo eso tenía que ser un sueño porque jamás se encontrarán así en la vida real.

-Buenos días-escucho la voz de Barry.

-Buenos días -respondió casi rozando los labios del velocista.

-¡Oliver!-entró Felicity gritando y en un segundo Barry y Oliver se encontraban de pie y muy sonrojados-lo siento.

-Te odio-dijo serio y mirando a la rubia.

-Olie pasan de las 12 del día y le prometiste a Thea almorzar con ella-dijo como toda excusa Felicity.

-Me iré a dar una ducha-dijo saliendo de ahí sin mirar a nadie.

En cuanto desapareció Oliver la rubia se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido la gran oportunidad de sus amigos.

-Lo siento-le dijo a Barry algo apenada.

-Por qué te disculpas-dijo caminando al escritorio y tomando la joya que descansaba encima. El color morado había cambiado para tornarse de un rojo intenso.

-Qué es eso-susurró Felicity al darse cuenta que con su cercanía había puesto el líquido de un color Tornasol.

-La joya de la verdad-susurró el castaño-es el regalo de Oliver para Thea.

-Cómo funciona-dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

-Es un líquido que cambia de color según…

-La temperatura corporal.

-No-dijo con una sonrisa- no es tan común. Este líquido cambia de color con las vibras en el ambiente. Siendo las vibras más intensas las que prevalecen. Por ejemplo el Rojo es para el amor verdadero. Tornasol es la amistad. Negro para el odio. Verde para la tranquilidad. Blanco para la paz y todos los que se puedan pensar.

-¿Y para la tristeza?

-El amarillo y para el cansancio el morado.

-Era morado cuando lo creaste.

-Cómo lo sabes-dijo sorprendido.

-Oliver hace más de 24 horas que no dormía-dijo notando el asombro en Barry.

-Probablemente esa fue la vibra más intensa y por eso era de ese color.

-¿Hoy tenía un color rojo intenso?-dijo la rubia dando en el clavo con su suposición al ver la cara de tristeza del velocista.

-Sí. En cuanto entraste ese era su color. Así que créeme que lo tuyo con Olie va por buen camino.

-No-dijo Felicity de forma tranquila-Eso era por ti y Olie-dijo notando la esperanza en los ojos de Barry.

-Entonces está descompuesto. Porque sé que Oliver no siente lo mismo que yo-dijo con franqueza- disculpa no debí decir eso-se disculpó, después de todo ella es la novia del arquero, luego puso la cadena junto a la joya en una pequeña cajita-dáselo a Oliver. Nos vemos en la fiesta de Thea-dijo mirándola por última vez y corriendo fuera del lugar.

-Lo escuchaste todo ¿cierto?-dijo Felicity seriamente en medio de la habitación. Ya que hace un tiempo Oliver había instalado unos micrófonos en toda la mansión y eso incluía su habitación. Por lo que la rubia estaba segura que escucharía todo lo que había hablado con Barry.


	4. Chapter 4

_**nanamikanon sasakishimizu**_ : gracias por leer y comentar!

 _ **Cloud122**_ : jajajaja es muy obvio que se gustan, pero bueno, no se han dado cuenta que es mutuo y eso es fatal, pero ya se van acercando... o eso al menos intentan ¡Gracias por comentar!

 _ **Taisha_StarkTaisho**_ : muchas gracias por la aclaración del nombre de esta pareja, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero lo que sigue sea de tu agrado. Felicity no es la única que les cortará momentos... pero ya están avanzando a algo más por suerte.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

Feliz. Esa era la definición para el estado de Thea Queen en ese momento y eso se reflejaba en el collar que tenía una nebulosa de colores danzando al ritmo de la música. Le gustaba verla así, después de todo era su hermanita.

-Si te pudieras emborrachar ya te habríamos perdido, Allen.

-Lo siento, Olie-dijo con gracia el velocista-por cierto ese grupo te ha estado observando toda la noche-dijo Barry en el oído del arquero, ya que por el volumen de la música debían hablar con esa cercanía. Cosa que a ambos les encantaba.

-No estoy interesado-respondió sin mirar-mi interés está aquí, contigo-dijo haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

-¡Barry!-y en ese momento Oliver sintió que podía asesinar a alguien. Al fin estaban teniendo un momento solos y juntos y los interrumpen.

-Snart- dijo sintiendo como se le secaba la boca ¡Qué hacía un villano en la fiesta de Thea!

-¿Así me recibes? Bien. No es tu ciudad después de todo.

-Ni tuya. Andate Leonart- susurró amenazante.

-Sí, me iré pero después de hablar contigo-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo a Oliver querer romperle esa estúpida dentadura de un puñetazo.

-Hablemos aquí, Snart ¿qué quieres?-dijo serio y molesto. Se había propuesto pasar una buena noche junto a Oliver y no necesitaba a un villano siguiendo sus pasos.

-La Mona Lisa o algún tipo de cuadro importante. Lo de siempre. Aunque también me interesa la fortuna de los Queen. Si tuviera sólo la cuarta parte dejaría el negocio.

-Ni en tus sueños tendrías ni una moneda-dijo Oliver con las manos empuñadas y de pie para demostrar que era más alto.

-Barry-el velocista giró a ver y ahí estaba Joe West ¿Qué hacía tan lejos de Central City?

-Disculpen, vuelvo enseguida-dijo caminando donde estaba el detective y dejando al arquero junto al villano.

-No me agradas-dijo Snart mirando directamente a Oliver y viendo como el millonario tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-Es mutuo-dijo el rubio sintiéndose extraño.

-Eres muy distraído si no notaste que puse algo en tu bebida-dijo con una sonrisa y marchándose de ahí. En otra oportunidad hablaría con Barry.

-Mierda-solo pudo presionar su comunicador y llamar a Diggle. Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Sentía su cabeza como una bomba de tiempo. Le dolía y sentía como todo daba vueltas. Pero al menos estaba en su habitación. Sintió un cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo y sólo quiso abrir los ojos por mucho que eso doliera.

Era un cuerpo delgado de piel blanca con algunos lunares. Ambos estaban miró bien y se dio cuenta de que era Barry. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y trató de recordar lo que había pasado. Pero nada. Sólo recordaba que Snart puso algo en su bebida. Nada más.

¿Sería pertinente que lo besara y tocará? Daba la impresión que había ocurrido algo entre ellos durante la noche. Se atrevió y abrazó al muchacho mientras busca sus labios. Lentamente comenzó a besarlo y sintió como el castaño despertaba. Al inicio correspondió el beso pero a los segundos se separó y empujó.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo separándose bruscamente y limpiándose la boca. Luego lo miró detenidamente-¿cómo llegamos aquí?-dijo buscando su ropa con la mirada.

-No lo sé. Tu fuiste a hablar con Joe y luego no recuerdo nada más-dijo suavemente e intentando le creyera.

-Fui, volví y seguimos bebiendo y hablando. No tengo idea de cómo llegamos aquí-dijo casi al borde de la histeria.

-No sé. Pero no me arrepiento. Hace mucho que…-intento hablar el arquero pero no se lo permitió.

-¿Qué? ¡Estas loco Oliver! Tú estás con Felicity y a mi no me gustas tu.

-Barry, por favor…-dijo sintiendo como perdía el aire y decir esas palabras dolía.

-Oliver, Oliver, Oliver-solo escuchaba su nombre repitiéndose una y otra vez. Luego todo se volvió negro y abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en el refugio. Junto a él estaba Diggle, Barry y Felicity.

-Qué sucedió-dijo sentándose en el borde de la mesa donde estaba.

-Snart puso algo en tu vaso y llamaste a Diggle. Luego te desmayaste y llegamos aquí-dijo Felicity indicando su brazo donde tenía conectado un medicamento-trató de matarte y Barry sintetizó una cura.

-Gracias-dijo algo más tranquilo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos para respirar con tranquilidad. Al parecer había sido solo un muy mal sueño.

-Por cierto la fiesta de Thea fue un éxito-dijo Barry sonriendo.

-Al menos Snart no le hizo problemas a Thea-dijo suave y se paró de la mesa retirando la medicina de su brazo-¿algún modo de encontrar a ese sujeto?-dijo caminando para buscar su arco.

-Flash se encargó de él anoche-dijo Barry con suavidad.

-Bien. Gracias por todo Barry-dijo saliendo del lugar y sintiendo aún el rechazo del velocista de su sueño.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas en las que no había visto al forense y pensaba que eso sería lo mejor. Pero se daba cuenta de que lo extrañaba mucho a pesar de que el castaño no lo hacía. Por algo no había tenido noticias suyas.

Se encontraba en la oficina revisando papeles cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Diga-habló distraídamente.

-Señor Queen lo busca el detective Joe West, le dije que estaba…

-Hazlo pasar ahora-dijo cortando la llamada y poniéndose de pie para caminar a la puerta. La que abrió en el mismo instante que Joe se paró delante de ella.

-Oliver-dijo extendiendo su mano. A lo que el arquero respondió el saludo. El hombre se veía serio.

-Detective-dijo haciéndolo pasar y cerrando detrás de él-¿Barry está bien?-dijo con ansiedad y notando una mueca en el rostro de Joe.

-De eso vengo a hablar-dijo con calma-Barry está bien-en ese momento notó como Oliver se relajaba por un segundo.

-Tome asiento, por favor-dijo caminando al sofá que había y al que lo siguió el hombre. Se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Barry es como un hijo para mi y quien le haga daño no se escapará de mi por muy millonario, asesino o vigilante que sea-dijo seriamente y notando como sus palabras no hacían más que endurecer el rostro del joven Queen.

-Estoy seguro de eso-dijo confirmando las palabras del detective.

-Nos entendemos entonces. Tengo una sospecha de tus intenciones con Barry pero como él me dice que eso no existe. Quiero saber por ti lo que pretendes con él

Un incómodo silencio se posó en torno a ellos y Oliver se sintió descubierto por el hombre.

-Sólo somos colegas y amigos. Nada más-dijo bajando la mirada y suspirando con pesar, porque a fin de cuentas no mentía.

-Oliver, he notado como se miran. Barry te mira del mismo modo que antes veía a Iris y te puedo asegurar que siente algo por ti. Pero antes de que supongas cualquier cosa quiero saber de tus intenciones.

-Sé que no tengo posibilidades con Barry. Pero-decía sintiendo que se ahogaba-estoy enamorado de Barry Allen-dijo mirando directamente a Joe-y sólo pienso en cuidarlo y en lo mejor para él. Y tengo claro que yo no soy algo que un padre querría para su hijo. También sé que él no siente lo mismo. Por eso estoy siempre que me necesita, pero nada más-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Créeme que eso es mas de lo que esperaba de ti-dijo poniéndose de pie-si quieres intentar algo con mi hijo-dijo tomando aire-tienes mi aprobación. Sólo cuídalo-dijo sin esperar más del millonario y se fue de ahí.


	5. Chapter 5

Cloud122: muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Si yo tuviera un collar como el de Thea créeme que pasaría por toda la gama de colores del arco iris, mi humor es demasiado variable. ¡Hay avance entre estos dos! Sí, al fin... si los molestan o no ya es otra cosa... pero desde este capítulo todo dependerá de ellos. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar!

Muchas gracias a quienes leen, espero les guste este capítulo.

 _ **DarkSideBlaine**_

* * *

¿A qué había ido Joe a Starling City? Cuando se apareció en el cumpleaños de Thea dijo que era porque supervisaba el área junto al detective Lance, quien le había pedido ayuda en un caso. Pero estaba muy extraño desde que le diera el sermón sobre Oliver. Él sólo acariciaba el rostro del arquero en los laboratorios STAR y eso fue sin ninguna otra intención que ver si llevaba maquillaje.

Ahora había ido nuevamente a Starling City y él ya no sabía sus razones. Simplemente algo no iba bien. Además, hace dos semanas no tenía noticias de Oliver. Tampoco es como si él lo hubiese llamado o intentado contactarlo. Sólo se alejó luego del día posterior a la fiesta. Porque se dio cuenta de que no tenía una real oportunidad con el vigilante. No siendo hombre y menos siendo Barry Allen.

Después de todo el héroe no se quedaba con la chica y en este caso con el chico.

-Algo me dice que tus pensamientos te llevan muy lejos de aquí-dijo Iris sentada frente a él en la cafetería. Ella había llegado recién con el café y él lo agradece.

-Sí-se limitó a decir y beber su café.

-Barry me citaste aquí para hablar. Dime qué necesitas.

-No sé si ahora sea una buena idea-suspiró con pesar-lo siento.

-Inténtalo, tal vez ya sé cuál es tu problema y tengo tu solución.

-Si es así dime-dijo sorbiendo su café.

-Estas enamorado y por algún motivo crees que él no te corresponde-en ese momento el velocista estuvo a punto de escupir su café ¿Iris sabía? ¡Pero cómo si sólo lo hablo con Joe! Y estaba seguro que el detective no había hablado.

-Ahora estás pensando quién me dijo-sonrió y tomó la mano de Barry sobre la mesa.

-Es que dudo que sepas de quién se trata-dijo intentando distraerle.

-Sé que es un hombre-dijo comprensiva-por mi parte no le veo problema pero quiero saber quién es.

-Es inalcanzable-susurró con suavidad-como todo lo que quiero-dijo derrotado.

-Tal vez te puedo ayudar.

-No-negó con seguridad-nadie podría.

-Bien. Entonces dime de quién hablamos-dijo soltando su mano y sonriendo.

-Oli…¡Felicity! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose aliviado al ver a la rubia, quien se había aproximado rápidamente hasta él.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo con dulzura y viendo a Iris ahí.

-¿Le pasó algo a Oliver?-dijo preocupado.

-No. Él está bien, ocupado con la empresa y todas sus responsabilidades, pero bien.

-Me alegro, es decir, no me alegro de que esté tan ocupado, pero si que se encuentre bien por…

-Sé lo que quieres decir, tranquilo-dijo sonriendo y viendo como Iris la observaba.

-Hola Iris-dijo la rubia con su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola Felicity-respondió y entendió de inmediato que hacia mal tercio-bueno chicos la vida de periodista es muy ocupada, así que me voy-dijo tomando su café y cartera-Barry aún me debes una conversación-lo apuntó acusadoramente y se retiró.

-Iré por un café-dijo la rubia caminando al mesón y haciendo su pedido. En pocos minutos ya se encontraba junto al velocista.

-Quiero saber por qué no has ido a Starling-dijo seriamente.

-Yo…-la miro dudoso-¿para eso viniste hasta aquí?-dijo sorprendido.

-No. Pero dime-dijo tomando su café.

-He estado muy ocupado. Por eso no he ido-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y pasando una mano por su pelo.

-¿El hombre más rápido del mundo, con su super velocidad aumentando, ha estado muy ocupado durante dos semanas?-dijo arqueando una ceja-no te creo-dijo con una mueca-lástima que me mientas así, siendo que somos amigos ¿lo somos, cierto?

-Sí-se apresuró en responder- no hemos dejado de serlo.

-Bien. Entonces dime la verdad-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-No sé si seas la mejor persona para saberlo.

-Dime-dijo con rapidez y esperando respondiera.

-Me gusta Oliver-lo dijo sin pensarlo y mirando su vaso de café, sintió que el aire le faltaba. Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de la rubia, decidió levantar la cabeza y se encontró con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo sé-dijo sin cambiar su cara de felicidad.

-¿Lo sabes?-dijo sorprendido.

-Eres demasiado evidente y cuando le quitaste el maquillaje del rostro a Oliver se terminaron de confirmar mis dudas. Te gusta y mucho-dijo volviendo a tomar su café.

-No entiendo-dijo frunciendo el ceño-por qué te alegras si ustedes son pareja.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con una mueca-para ser el hombre más rápido eres muy lento en esto-dijo con suavidad-Barry-dijo tomando su mano por sobre la mesa-Oliver no está con nadie ¿Qué esperas?

-¡Que me caiga un rayo por segunda vez! A ver si así le intereso-dijo molesto por las palabras de la rubia.

-Eres lento y ciego Barry. Sólo te diré una cosa-dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse-Si no vas hoy por Oliver, lo vas a perder-dijo mirándolo por un par de segundos más y se marchó de ahí.

Lo que le faltaba. No sólo Joe lo había sermoneado, ahora lo hacía Felicity ¡Cómo si Oliver estuviera interesado en él! Se sentía agotado de todo y todos, por lo que por ese día se refugiara en su departamento, se levantó para salir de ahí, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar y sin mirar contestó del peor modo que podría.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con brusquedad.

-¿Barry?-era la voz de Oliver, sintió como contenía la respiración sin saber qué decir-creo que no es un buen momento-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡No!-atinó a decir con rapidez- es decir, sí. O sea puedo hablar, no te preocupes por el momento-terminó diciendo de forma confusa.

-Ok-dijo sin comprender mucho-¿tienes algo que hacer hoy, Barry?-dijo algo nervioso y titubeante. Si el velocista lo viera, no lo reconocería, porque en ese momento el rubio carecía de su seguridad y caminaba desordenando su cabello en una clara señal de nervios.

-No realmente ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?-preguntó saliendo de la cafetería y sintiendo que si Oliver se lo pidiera estaría en Starling City en dos minutos.

-Había pensado que podríamos hacer algo juntos-dijo casi en un susurro y sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente ¿en qué estaba pensando al hablarle de ese modo a Barry? Seguramente estaba pensando en la mejor forma de decirle que no, que tenía mejores cosas que hacer y él imaginaba que le diría que sí ¡Qué estúpido era!

-¿Cuándo?-dijo caminando en dirección de Starling City, no sería malo que avanzara aunque fuera caminando, después de todo Oliver podía necesitarlo de algún modo.

-Ahora, tengo la tarde noche libre, recién son las 7 y no lo sé, podríamos hacer algo juntos-su consciencia lo reprendió por el poco uso de palabras que estaba empleando ¡Barry pensaría que era un idiota!

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos-dijo cortando la llamada y sintiéndose el ser más tonto del planeta ¡Le había cortado sin esperar su despedida! ¡Daba por hecho que para Oliver estaba bien si llegaba de inmediato! En ese momento le daban ganas de azotar su cabeza contra el muro más cercano.

Sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo respondió de inmediato sin mirar la pantalla.

-Oliver-dijo ansioso.

-Eh no, jamás tendré ni la mitad de su fortuna ni su atractivo, así que te confundes demasiado al llamarme así.

-Lo siento Cisco-respondió con una mueca-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay un asalto en la quinta avenida…-y en ese momento toda su tarde junto al arquero se había ido al carajo. Por ese momento odiaba profundamente a Cisco y a cada villano de Central City.

* * *

Las cosas se detuvieron pasadas las diez de la noche y conforme pasaban los minutos su humor empeoraba, porque estaba seguro que le había fallado a Oliver, porque le dijo que estaría ahí en unos minutos y habían pasado horas desde que hablaron. No se atrevía a llamarlo, pero tampoco sabía si sería correcto ir a verlo, después de todo no sabía si lo estaba esperando.

-Barry... -escuchó que hablaba Caitlin en su comunicador, él solo quería marcharse a Starling City-Felicity dijo que aún podías ir a ver a Oliver.

De solo escuchar lo que decía su amiga se sintió descubierto ¿Era demasiado evidente o Felicity le había contado todo? Porque la dra Snow le hablaba con cierta complicidad y como quien sabe un secreto.

-Gracias-murmuró pasando a cambiarse de ropa a su departamento y luego corriendo a toda velocidad hasta Starling City. Esperaba que Oliver no estuviera molesto por su tardanza.

* * *

Llegó a la mansión Queen y la vista que tuvo fue desoladora. Se sentía el ser más cruel que existía.

En medio de la sala estaba Oliver en el sillón durmiendo, pero en la mesita de centro había sushi de todo tipo y una torre de películas. El arquero lo había esperado y él le falló.

Se notaba que no tocó nada y sólo lo esperó. Ver al rubio durmiendo con tanta paz lo llevó a sentarse junto a él y acariciar su cabello y rostro, definitivamente estaba enamorado de Oliver Queen.

-Barry-escucho que susurraba.

-Olie- respondió sin dejar la caricia y vio como lentamente el rubio despertaba y le sonreía.

-Viniste-dijo tomando entre sus manos la diestra de Barry que lo acariciaba y sonrió aún más-gracias por venir-dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por invitarme-dijo sonrojado y comparando a Oliver con un gatito mimoso, ni rastros del asesino de arco y flecha-lamento la hora. Hubo robos y otras situaciones en Central City-dijo con una mueca.

-No importa. Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí-dijo acariciando el rostro del castaño, quien cerró los ojos y sonrió.

¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿besar a Barry o simplemente le decía que vieran una película? No sabía y estaba aterrado, aunque Joe y Felicity dijeran que el velocista estaba interesado en él ¿ y si se equivocaban?

-¿En qué piensas?-dijo Barry preocupado notando el miedo en los ojos del millonario.

-En ti-respondió con sinceridad, ese había sido el consejo de Felicity.

-¿En mí?-dijo Barry confundido.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-dio por toda respuesta y el castaño desvío su mirada a la torre que había ¡qué difícil! Habían muchas de su gusto y otras que nunca había visto.

-Esta no la he visto- y si había tomado Capitán América Guerra Civil.

-Esa veremos- dijo suavemente Oliver-iré a calentar un poco la comida-dijo suave y poniéndose de pie.

-Te ayudo- y en menos de un minuto el sushi estaba en el horno calentándose.

-Gracias-dijo el arquero quien vestía una camisa verde oliva con pantalones negros y zapatos a juego. Mientras Barry llevaba sus jeans negros con una camisa roja y sus Converse de igual color.

No tuvieron la comida más de dos minutos en el horno y la pusieron de vuelta en la mesa. Oliver le ofreció una cerveza al castaño, quien aceptó con gusto.

-Esta película la vi con Thea y es bastante buena.

-Eso me han dicho-dijo sentándose junto a Oliver en el sillón. El arquero pasaba su brazo por el respaldo, mientras Barry estaba acomodado junto a él. Empezaron a comer y ver la película en silencio.

Había pasado sólo media hora cuando Oliver hizo su primer movimiento y puso su brazo por sobre los hombros de Barry, quien acomodo su cabeza en el hombro del arquero. Ambos estaban tensos, pero a los segundos sintieron el relajo de sus cuerpos.

Pasó otra media hora y el sushi había desaparecido. Cortesía del hombre más rápido del mundo, ninguno de los dos comentaba sobre la película, porque en realidad ninguno la estaba viendo.

Oliver se removió un poco ¿podría besar a Barry no? ¿y si lo rechazaba como en su sueño? No sabía qué hacer, a pesar de lo dicho por Felicity, incluso Thea se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Barry.

¿Y si lo besaba y ya? Después de todo Felicity dijo que aprovechará la oportunidad, sino perdería a Oliver. Bien, lo haría. Si Oliver miraba la película simplemente se daría vuelta.

Pero Oliver no veía la película. Lo miraba a él. Estaban muy cerca y solos, tenían que besarse, ¿el otro corresponderia? ¿cierto?

Fue Oliver quien decidió eliminar el espacio entre ellos y beso a Barry, en un principio fue tímido y al no tener respuesta se iba a separar, pero la mano del velocista se posó en su rostro y lo motivó a aumentar la cercanía. El arquero lo abrazo sin cortar el beso y sintió que su corazón se volvía loco de felicidad ¡Barry le correspondía!

-Olie-murmuro contra sus labios y sintiendo como era recostado en el sillón y las piernas del rubio estaban entre las suyas.

-Barry-gimió el arquero mientras el beso se intensificó y las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro. El velocista fue el primero en tratar de quitarle la ropa, pero Oliver no lo permite-aquí no-dijo dándole un beso casto y poniéndose de pie, le ofreció su mano y ambos caminaron escaleras arriba a la habitación del rubio.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Oliver acorraló al castaño contra la madera y siguió besándolo de forma suave y con todo el amor impreso en cada movimiento. El velocista respondía de la misma manera y estaba sujeto a su cuello. Se sentía todo tan bien y correcto.

-Te amo, Barry-dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada de sorpresa del castaño. Necesitaba decírselo, aunque no fuese correspondido del todo. Él se sentía así con Barry Allen.

-Olie-dijo con suavidad y sin saber qué decir. Se miraron por un par de segundos más y Oliver lo besó de forma casta. Luego caminó a su cama y se sentó en ella.

-Eres libre de irte o de querer hacer lo que quieras. No te obligare a nada. Ya te dije lo que siento y es todo lo que necesitaba decirte-dijo mirándolo directamente.

Barry estaba paralizado. Oliver lo amaba y él sin respuestas. ¿Qué hacía ahora?

-No te sientas obligado a nada. Si te incomode de algún modo, perdón. Seguiremos trabajando y siendo socios como siempre. Nada cambiará. Lo prometo-dijo abatido.

Sólo silencio. Barry no era capaz de decir nada más. Por lo que se acercó al rubio y besó sus labios con suavidad e hizo que el arquero cayera de espaldas a la cama y lo acorralo contra las almohadas. Se besaron durante varios minutos hasta que el castaño cortó el contacto.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos?-dijo aún sobre Oliver pero mirando a otro lado.

-Lo que tu quieras-dijo ansioso el vigilante.

-Pero sólo dormir-murmuró rojo de vergüenza y sintió como era atraído al cuerpo del rubio.

-Lo que tu quieras, Barry-susurró en su oído y lo soltó.

Lentamente el castaño comenzó a desvestirse delante del arquero, quien lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su hombro. Mientras Barry se quitaba la camisa y luego bajaba sus pantalones. Sólo quedó con sus calzoncillos y sentado en la cama.

-Puedes acostarte si quieres, Barry-dijo con cariño el rubio para desvestirse. Todo ante la atenta mirada del velocista, quien se deleitó con los músculos de Oliver. Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban acostados a extremos opuestos de la cama.

Fue Barry quien se atrevió a acercarse y enlazó su mano con la del rubio, quien sólo lo miraba y dejaba hacer. De un momento a otro se encontraban abrazados y con sus piernas enlazadas.

Fue el velocista quien buscó los labios del arquero y comenzaron un beso lento y cargado de amor.

-Olie-gimió Barry tocando el pecho del rubio y bajando sus manos por todo el torso.

-Barry-gimió Oliver embistiendo las caderas del castaño, quien gimió ante el roce y sintió como las manos del rubio bajaron a sus caderas y presionaron su trasero para luego sentir como la boca atacaba su cuello dejando una marca.

-Olie-intentó detenerlo el castaño-yo…-se abrazó al rubio con fuerza y él lo abrazo también. Todo eso era demasiado nuevo como para llegar a la siguiente base.

-Tranquilo Barry, iremos lento-dijo con gracia y haciendo referencia a la velocidad del castaño.

-Gracias Olie-murmuró separándose un poco y besándolo de forma casta para apoyarse en su pecho. Luego de unos minutos se durmió escuchando el sonido de su corazón.

-Te amo, Barry-dijo suavemente Oliver y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
